1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to retailing display racks that typically are utilized for holding garments or other material for viewing by customers and more specifically relates to display racks having vertically adjustable upper and lower display arms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of retailing display racks are known in the prior art. Furthermore, the use of display racks having vertically separated display arms also are not new. Nevertheless, such prior art display racks have been deficient in their construction in that they do not provide a reliable and relatively simple method for attachment and support of the display arms.
The present invention is designed to avoid the deficiencies of the prior art structures and provide a display rack with upper and lower display arms that can be readily and easily attached and adjusted in height as desired.